


Hands of Hate

by maybegracie



Series: Stars and Stripes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, this is a sequel to "Up On Heaven's Boulevard" but it can be read alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegracie/pseuds/maybegracie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's heart shattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands of Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Just my feelings after the attack channeled through Steve Rogers.
> 
> This is a sequel to "Up On Heaven's Boulevard," but it can be read alone.
> 
> Song: Hands of Hate by Ryan Cassata.

Steve’s heart plummeted to his gut when he saw the news on TV. He roused Bucky, who was snoring on the couch beside him.

“What is it?” his boyfriend mumbled. “Did I miss the movie?”

Steve smiled sorrowfully as his eyes brimmed with tears.

“Oh shit,” Bucky said, sitting up and cupping Steve’s cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“Orland,” Steve sobbed. “Someone killed them.”

Bucky’s face blanched. “What?”

“Someone shot up a gay club in Orlando,” Steve choked. “Fifty people died. The news says that over fifty more were wounded. I just don’t understand.”

Bucky’s eyes went wide, and he held his sobbing partner against his chest. He didn’t cry, he only stared blankly at the TV, where shots of bloody bodies and frightened faces flashed. His heart pounded, and he could hear the fluid in his ears sloshing.

“Oh my god,” he whispered as his shirt grew wet with Steve’s tears. “Oh my god.”

-

Steve sighed and blinked down at the reporters, his head spinning. His friends stood behind him, carefully schooling their faces to keep from tearing up. Off stage, Bucky and Pepper stood with their heads bowed. Pepper’s face was red from crying, and Bucky’s eyes drooped from exhaustion.

“Oh Saturday night, a tragedy occurred,” Steve began. The audience went hush. “A tragedy that impacts us all, regardless of gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation. On Saturday night, a sick man made the decision to end the lives of twenty Americans in a mass shooting in Orlando, Florida. The crime occurred at the Pulse Club, an LGBTQA+ nightclub. The police believe it reasonable to assume the crime is one of hatred and prejudice.  Fifty additional people were wounded.” He paused, breath shaky, and eyes pricking with tears.  “I don’t really care if you are part of the LGBTQA+ community. I don’t care if you’re a member of the Westboro Baptist Church. Right now, I don’t care if you hate me, my family, or my philosophies.  We can, and should, agree that this type of violence is atrocious and ridiculous.  These people had lives. They had spouses, and children, and mothers and fathers, and brothers and sisters. They were just like you. They were human beings with talents and promise, and now they are dead. Fifty people died for loving. In my and my colleague’s eyes, that is a true injustice. Our country has had fifty of our children murdered, and we all share the burden of that loss. Stanley Almodovar III, Amanda Alvear, Oscar Arecena, Rodolfo Ayala, Antonia Davon Brown, Darryl R. Burt II, Jonathan Camuy, Angel Luis Candelario-Padro, Omar Capo, Simon Carrillo, Luis Daniel Conde, Cory James Connell, Tevin Eugene Crosby, Anthony Luis Laureano Disla, Deonka Deidra Drayton, Leroy Valentin Fernandez, Mercedez Marisol Flores, Peter O. Gonzalez-Cruz, Juan Ramon Guerrero, Paul Terrell Henry, Frankie Hernandez, Miguel Angel Honorato, Jimmy De Jesus, Javier Jorge-Reyes, Jason Benjamin Josaphat, Eddie Jamoldroy Justice, Christopher Leinonen, Alejandro Barrios Martinez, Juan Chavez Martinez, Brenda Lee Marquez McCool, Gilberto Ramon Silva Menendez, Kimberly Morris, Akyra Murray, Geraldo Ortiz-Jimenez, Joel Rayon Paniagua, Jean Carlos Mendez Perez, Enrique L. Rios, Eric Ivan Ortiz Rivera, Jean Carlos Nieves Rodriguez, Xavier Emmanuel Serrano, Christopher Sanfeliz, Yilmary Rodriguez Solivan, Edward Sotomayor Jr., Shane Evan Tomlinson, Marin Benitez Torres, Juan River Velazquez, Luis Vielma, Luis Daniel Wilson-Leon, Jerald Arthur Wright.  They are all gone. I am so heart-broken and saddened by the amount of violence in our country recently. This is not the America that I know and love.” Steve turned to glance at his friends behind him, who all smiled encouragingly back. “Our country had come so far in so many ways, yet we can’t seem to shake the grip that violence has on our country. I ask that all of you hold the families and friends of these victims in your heart, and hug your own family and friends when you go home today. Life is so beautiful and fleeting. Use every second of yours to spread love, not hate and senseless violence.”

The reporters started shouting, and the cameras flashed as Steve walked off the stage and grabbed Bucky’s hand.

Bucky smiled and squeezed Steve’s hand. “I’m so proud of you.”

Steve pulled his partner close. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
